orion_quadrantfandomcom-20200214-history
VB-01/Mod D "Brimmir" Jǫtunn Custom
The "Brimmir" Jǫtunn Custom, often referred to as the Brimmir Jǫtunn was the personal battlesuit of Archdruid Darthr. Technical and Development History For the machine's origins, see the VB-01 Jǫtunn. The Brimmir is a custom designed Jǫtunn for Archdruid Darthr. Due to being over double the size of a regulation Vordr pilot, the the cockpit area has been enlarged. The torso features a shield-like addition to expand the torso block. Unlike other pilots, Darthr effectively lays in his cockpit as opposed to sitting. Following suggestions from Zhulfiqar, the machine's operational abilities have been pushed to the limit, increasing maintenance costs. The machine is unique a sort of special experiment of Óttarr's, mounted a pair of failed slipspace drives as weapons. Equipment and Design Features * 1x Drone Controller:''' '''A miniaturization of the Drone controller used by the Muharib. While featuring slightly reduced range, it is greatly reduced in size and weight. * 5x ''Vordýr Colony: ''A number of small samples of non-humanoid unintelligent Vordr are kept in various parts of the machine and sustained by minimal life support. Due to the Vordr's natural bond with one another, allows a Vordr pilot a heightened sense as to the proportions of his machine. * Vordr-Pattern Energy Shield Generator: An advanced defensive technology making use of a field of energized particles that wraps around a surface, which deflects objects that attempt to impact the surface. Most energy shields are able to deflect various forms of damage, from material projectiles to directed energy streams. While sustained fire or a powerful enough attack can overwhelm the shields, they are able to restore field coherence after a time. * 2 x Anti-Particle Dispersant Launcher: Fires a canister that can be remote detonated to disperse a cloud of material that absorbs the heat from particle weaponry. Mounted on torso Fixed Armament * 2x Vordr-Pattern 75mm multi-barrel Shredder CIWS: The Shredder is a common Ghaz Weapon that is similar to an automatic shotgun. It uses a plasma-based reaction to fire its shells, providing a cleaner combustion as well as being used to superheat the shot. This results both in increased range as well as lethality as the pellets are molten. Fire-linked, mounted in head. * 2 x Vordr-Pattern Slipspace Driver: A prototype weapon resulting from Vordr Slipspace research. The weapon is actually an imperfect slipspace drive, creating an unstable fissure between planes of existence, causing matter caught in its path to be lost in Slipspace. Due to their origins, they are expensive to field, and have relatively short range, however their destructive power is hard to counter. By inverting the field they can also be used as larger thrusters. The ones on the Brimmir are actually the first twice slipspace drives constructed by the Vordr. Mounted as forearms. Remote Armament The Brimmir originally used Skitterers as its remote weapon, but following the Guild War, it instead used Vordr produced Petal drones. * 4x Skitterer Rack: Can store and recharge Skitterer units. * 8x Vordr-Pattern "Petal" Drone: The Vordr equivalent of the Ghaz Skitterer, developed primarily for Afklæða-class vessels. A Petal Drone is a simpler drone, forgoing the legs and mounting only a single Focus-Cannon. This makes them smaller and allows for a longer operational time. Stored on hips when not in use, forming a sort of skirt armor. Category:Vorheimta Category:Vehicles Category:Mecha